Contradiction
by ceruleanday
Summary: 'A magician is a person with thousands lies. So, never trust them.' Happy reading!


**Warning : **_sho-ai, lil bit implicite sex scene at the end of story, full of mind tricks, AU._

* * *

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

_no profit taking. only for selfishly hobby. this fanfiction was inspirited from magic trick movie: 'Now You See Me'_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

**Contradiction **

_**by **_Leon  
October, 2013

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke memandangi gelap temaram yang seolah berusaha menelan fisik maupun jiwanya. Entah sudah berapa lamanya ia berada dalam kubikel berjeruji dengan sebuah meja aluminum yang mengalirkan dingin hingga bulu kuduknya turut berdiri. Kedua tangannya terbelenggu sempurna, membentuk huruf 'X' di dada dengan lengan-lengan yang berada di sisi berbeda, kemudian terkunci rapat. Pernahkah _kau _melihat trik seorang ahli sulap yang terikat sepenuhnya pada dasar tabung berisi air dan ikan hiu predator? Dengan jaket pengunci gerakan yang semakin menambah tingkat ketegangan, tentu. Ya, mungkin hal tersebut menyerupai keadaan Uchiha satu ini, tetapi ia selalu tahu apa yang tengah dan akan dilakukannya.

Meskipun _terpaksa _mengikuti kemauan para penegak hukum bersuara bising di luar sana.

Buktinya, pemuda ini menikmati kekosongan yang tersedia. Tanpa setitik cahaya pun, ia mampu menebak asal bunyi decitan dari tikus-tikus serta serangga malam yang berusaha menginvasi wilayah yuridiksinya. Membuka mata adalah hal yang sia-sia. Sebab, segalanya nyaris menyerupai mimpi buruk di saat memejamkan mata.

Bunyi gedoran mengakhiri sesi meditasi pemuda itu. Cahaya yang terlalu terik, bagai matahari buatan, menyala begitu saja. Seolah melupakan satu sosok yang lebih memilih hidup di antara kegelapan penuh. Butuh beberapa sekon hingga menit agar kedua biji opal miliknya beradaptasi sepenuhnya dengan pencahayaan ruangan. Layaknya makhluk nokturnal.

Seorang wanita berambut merah muda disanggul tak rapi masuk seorang diri. Bunyi hak sepatu yang berbenturan dengan lantai baja ruangan itu menjadi salam pembuka. Dengan senyum yang cepat memudar, pemilik mata sehijau batu zambrud itu menarik sebuah kursi tepat berhadapan dengan si pemuda. Pandangannya sempat bertautan beberapa kali dan mencoba untuk tidak berkedip adalah kegiatan yang dilakukannya hingga suara besi dengan besi mengakhiri percakapan non verbal keduanya. Buru-buru, si wanita menggelengkan kepala dan kembali menegakkan bingkai kacamata yang dikenakannya. Diletakkannya beberapa lembar kertas di atas meja bersama sebuah minuman soda kalengan.

Tanpa polesan, wanita itu meyakini bila sesi awal dari interogasi semacam ini akan berakhir secepat yang dapat dibayangkan. Menjadi anggota Interpol mengharuskannya mengurangi segala aktivitas yang berhubungan dengan bedak, maskara, hingga gincu. Mari kita tebak isi tas tangan yang saat ini menyimpan benda-benda berbahaya di dalamnya. _Stuntgun, _kamera mini, hingga—satu set pisau berbagai bentuk dan ukuran. _Well, _tidak hanya mengintai, melindungi diri juga menjadi otoritas tersendiri.

"Ehem!"

Konsentrasinya membuyar seketika saat bunyi gaduh antara besi dengan besi bersahutan dari arah luar jeruji.

"Apa lagi kali ini—! O-oh, kau."

Seseorang—tidak—dua orang tampak memasuki kubikel tak beraroma dengan suhu yang menusuk-nusuk tulang. Spontan, salah satu pria dengan rambut secerah mentari musim panas mengeluarkan suara _sneezing _yang sanggup meruntuhkan tembok Cina. Hanya konotasi, tetapi pria bermata malas di sampingnya harus menutup kuping. Si wanita menawarkan helai saputangan ke arah si pria.

"_Sankyuu_. Tapi, asal kau tahu saja, ruangan ini—_brrr—_benar-benar tidak memanusiakan manusia. Hanya binatang kutub yang mampu bertahan hidup di sini."

Pemuda berjaket putih yang saat ini duduk sebagai seorang tersangka utama terdengar mengeluarkan dengusan remeh. Ia memberi senyum penuh penghinaan di balik wajah tampannya yang sepucat gips. Tidak terlalu, namun sebagai kompensasi atas perampasan hak merasakan udara musim semi di dunia luar yang tak lagi dikunjunginya kira-kira tiga minggu terakhir. Tepat sejak ia akhirnya dilumpuhkan dengan cara yang terlalu mudah bagi seorang detektif ingusan di kesatuan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto, sang pahlawan yang baru-baru saja digelari dengan _badge _resmi kepolisian Tokyo. Keberaniannya yang seorang diri mengepung lokasi terakhir sang _mentalist _itu menjalankan misi berbau kriminal yang terbalut sempurna oleh aksi sulap terdahsyat sepanjang era. Di saat pemuda dengan mata yang konon katanya mampu menembus alam bawah sadar seseorang ini memberi salam final sebelum kabur dengan helikopter, bunyi tembakan _handgun _dari arah _helipad _terdengar beberapa kali. Asap putih yang muncul kemudian samar-samar memerlihatkan sebuah sosok bertuxedo dengan kedua lengan terunjuk ke langit—tanda penyerahan diri.

Mencuri berkubik-kubik emas batangan dari Bank Swiss—bank yang nyata-nyata menyembunyikan banyak rahasia dan harta kekayaan para pejabat korup, produsen ganja, hingga pelakon kejahatan kelas wahid sekalipun—dijadikan sebagai tolak ukur berkas penahanan yang sebentar lagi akan dilimpahkan ke pengadilan tinggi ibukota. Uchiha Sasuke, begitu nama sang _mentalist _ini, berbicara dengan nada monoton.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Aku menganggap kekhawatiranmu sebagai afeksi yang terbungkus kata-kata hipokrit."

Spontan, dua alis pirang itu meninggi beberapa senti. Pria di sampingnya mendesah, menggumamkan sesuatu hal, dan mencibir. Ia berbisik tepat di kuping si empunya surai pirang, "jangan tatap matanya. Kau bisa terkena hipnotis."

"Hah! Aku tidak takut dengan trik murahan semacam itu. Lagipula, aku sudah menghabiskan semalam suntuk mempelajari teknik bertahan diri dari sugesti para _mentalist_. Haha." Percaya diri membuat pemuda ini melipat tangan di dada. Membusungkan rongga toraks tinggi-tinggi walau jelas ada cibiran berupa seringai muncul di wajah tampan pelaku kriminal di depan ketiganya. Plus, mengumbar cengiran meski tidak benar-benar memahami situasinya saat ini. Merasa telah menggenggam empat As sekaligus.

Bunyi kaleng yang bertubrukan dengan meja aluminium mengakhiri sesi perdebatan tak penting yang terjadi di antara anggota kepolisian itu. Detektif berwajah malas bernama Kakashi mendorong punggung si pemuda pirang dan menabrak kursi lipat yang masih kosong. Wanita di sampingnya memutar mata. Nada bicara yang bengis memulai lagi fase konfrontasi dalam membongkar praktik kriminal Uchiha muda ini. Suasana kembali hening.

Menekuk wajah, mengeriputkan alis, dan menahan dagu dengan buku-buku jemari. Uzumaki muda ini berharap menemukan celah di antara celah. Mengawasi tindak-tanduk pemuda yang kurang lebih seumuran dengannya. Di ujung ruangan, ada Kakashi yang akan menganalisa setiap detilnya bagai elang yang berusaha mengincar mangsa di balik lubang pasir.

Suara si gadis menjadi pembuka, "baiklah. Pertama-tama, mari perkenalan diri dulu. Aku—"

"Haruno Sakura. Anggota Divisi Pengintaian. Lebih sering bekerja di balik layar, namun paksaan Interpol membuatmu harus menyiapkan setidaknya _stuntgun _untuk melindungi diri. Tenang saja, _nona—_aku tidak salah? Kedua tanganku terikat, kakiku terbelenggu sepenuhnya oleh rantai dan gembok, dan ada Hatake Kakashi yang—akan mengendalikan segalanya jika secara tak terduga, aku memilih untuk lari dan kabur. Benar?" potong si sosok terdakwa. Menghasilkan gerakan-gerakan involunter di bibir bergincu milik gadis berambut merah muda itu. Ia merasa terhina. Sebagian besar. Keriput yang tersamarkan oleh polesan bedak mengaburkan usia miliknya. Tentu tidak, sebenarnya tempramen yang pendek dan pemegang rekor sepuluh kali berturut-turut memenangkan pertandingan UFC adalah masa lalu indah nan buruk. Ia berusaha menepis jauh-jauh pribadi yang telah lama terkubur itu. Mencoba menenangkan diri dari amarah yang membabi buta. Kakashi semakin mengeratkan posisi kalau-kalau gadis di depan sana mengamuk layaknya monster berkepala lima.

Menghembuskan nafas lega. Gadis itu kembali tersenyum, "yah. Tebakan yang sangat benar, Uchiha-_san_. Terlalu benar. Kuharap kau memang betul-betul seorang pembaca pikiran dan bukannya penipu ulung yang nyaris membuat semua wanita memilih untuk terjun ke tebing karena penolakan yang selalu kau lakukan!" Berbicara tanpa spasi dan tanpa koma. Naruto meneguk ludah. Kakashi bertepuk tangan. "Kau ingat wanita ini—ya—Yamanaka Ino. Salah satu anggota kami yang ditemukan pingsan karena menghirup gas N2O secara berlebihan. Parahnya, ia berada tepat di dalam apartemen yang kami curigai adalah—"

"Biar kutegaskan. Apartemen itu bukanlah apartemenku. Anda—salah menjustifikasi, nona. Awalnya, aku memang berniat menggunakan kamar itu untuk menyembunyikan benda-benda keperluan panggung. Tetapi, menggandakan nomor kamar bukanlah hal yang salah. Ide yang fantastis, bukan? Sebagai pemikir kriminal pro, kalian semestinya sudah dapat menduganya. _The same number but different room_." Seringai itu membuat empat siku-siku tajam tampak samar di pelipis Sakura. Ia nyaris meremukkan kaleng soda yang masih berisi. Gelembung-gelembung busa menyembur keluar perlahan-lahan. Sudah saatnya menyalakan lampu merah, pikir Kakashi cepat.

Buru-buru pria itu melangkah mendekat. Menepuk pundak si gadis dan menawarkan senyum ramah pada Sasuke. Ia berbisik tepat di telinga Sakura yang telah memerah bagai daging domba masak, "itulah kenapa kau seharusnya tidak perlu turun secara langsung dalam arena konfrontasi semacam ini." Memberi tepukan halus terakhir sebelum pemilik rambut merah muda itu menghembuskan nafas panjang untuk menahan diri.

"_Well, _sepertinya kemampuanmu dalam mengendalikan pikiran orang lain tidak perlu diragukan lagi, Tuan Uchiha. Sebaliknya, mari kita akhiri sesi deduksi ini dan fokus pada inti pembicaraan. Nah, nona Sakura. Kau bisa beristirahat sejenak di luar jeruji dan melihat kami dari ruangan di sebelah. Terima kasih." tutur Kakashi bijak. Gadis bernama Sakura itu mengangguk lemas. Ia pun melengang dari sana sembari bersungut-sungut. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu, ia memberi tatapan _mati-mati-mati _pada sosok terdakwa yang masih terikat utuh. Berikutnya, hening kembali menyapa. Pria beruban yang lebih sering bergerak di bidang enkripsi data dan penggeledahan barang bukti ini mengambil wilayah Sakura. Mendudukkan diri dengan santai sembari menggerak-gerakkan jemarinya. "Kalau begitu, bisa kita mulai _live show_-nya?"

Udara yang berhembus dari pendingin ruangan semakin menambah ketegangan. Naruto yang setia dengan posisinya mengganti-ganti arah pandanganya secara bergiliran. Jika mata bisa membunuh, ia yakin pemuda Uchiha di hadapan keduanya pasti akan mati karena serangan jantung. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Kakashi di sampingnya akan menderita stroke seketika juga. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya? Mungkin, lebih buruk daripada itu. Sebab, saat Kakashi memilih menyalakan pemantik api dan menghembuskan asap rokok, sepersekian detik sepasang opal hitam terpaut kuat dengan biru lautnya. Mata keduanya ikut berbicara, namun Naruto meyakini ada kesedihan berbalut misteri terlukis jelas dari arah sana. Ia tak mahfum, tetapi mampu menyimpulkan.

Ada luka yang sama-sama mengiris hati keduanya. Hanya nasib yang akan membuka buku masa lalu di antara mereka.

.

.

.

"Hachooo!"

Ada kebisingan sesaat yang berasal dari alat komunikasi mini milik anggota kepolisian ini. Namun, dimatikannya begitu saja. Keputusan sepihak berupa perintah untuk tetap berada di dalam ruangan berjeruji yang lebih tepat disebut dengan lemari pendingin adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya selama menjalani hidup sebagai penegak hukum. Bukannya mengharapkan hal yang muluk-muluk, disuruh mengintai 24/7 tanpa mandi, pulang ke rumah, dan tidur di ranjang sendiri sudah pernah dilakukannya. Akan tetapi, kalau harus membuat laporan enam jam pasca sesi konfrontasi antara pihak yang berwenang dengan terdakwa akan menghasilkan cerita lain. Rasa suntuk mengganti selimut hangat futon apartemennya. Bermimpi, jelas. Belum lagi dengan tamparan kenyataan seperti harus bertatap muka hingga pagi menjelang dengan satu-satunya pelaku kriminal terdahsyat sepanjang perjalanan karirnya itu.

Walau memiliki wajah tampan yang menggoda iman kaum hawa dan juga adam, penyesalan memilih pekerjaan ini sempat terbersit. Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk ujung bolpoinnya di atas permukaan kertas berkolom. Dengan satu tangan menahan sebelah pipi guna menghilangan sedikit rasa ngantuk, ia bersungut-sungut mengawasi apa yang kini terhidang di hadapannya. Sepasang opal itu tak lagi terbuka dan terganti oleh lelap. Jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini pun, Sasuke Uchiha atau siapapun namanya, masih berbentuk manusia normal. Kenyataan bila ia memiliki kemampuan unik dalam menciptakan sebuah alam lain di bawah sistem kesadaran manusia tidak membiaskan siapa dirinya saat ini. Berwujud pemuda yang terbelenggu kebebasannya. Sesal tampak di wajah Naruto. Namun, buru-buru ditepisnya.

"Hah, punya wajah mempesona seperti itu sebaiknya kau gunakan untuk bekerja di bawah agensi permodelan, kau tahu. Sayang sekali. Usia semuda ini dan kau harus menghabiskan sisa hidupmu di balik jeruji besi. Hmmm." bisik empunya surai secerah mentari itu. Membuat gerakan aneh di bibirnya dan tetap menautkan pandangan ke arah pemuda lain di depannya. Ia mengakhiri sesi curhat sepihak miliknya dengan desahan panjang.

Sontak, ada sepasang opal segelap malam menyala terang. Membulat penuh meski disisipi ekspresi kosong. Naruto lompat dari kursinya dan memekik kaget, "kau! Ja-jangan tiba-tiba mengagetkan orang dengan cara seperti itu!"

"…"

Setelah kembali duduk tenang, Naruto memerhatikan detik demi detik yang berlalu akan perilaku abnormal Sasuke. Cepat-cepat pula ia memejamkan kelopak mata. Untuk apa? Sudah jelas, bukan? Namun, dengusan pemuda Uchiha itu terdengar mengusik kuping Naruto.

"Kau percaya hal itu? Tentang kedua mata ini yang konon mampu mengubah persepsi normal menjadi mimpi? Hn. Gosip murahan." cibir Sasuke. Masih berada dalam kondisi menutup mata erat-erat, anggota muda kepolisian Tokyo di hadapannya menyodorkan telunjuk.

"Ten-tentu! Aku sudah membaca semua trik-trik dunia kalian! Jadi, un-untuk berjaga-jaga saja. Y-ya." Jawaban Naruto bagi Sasuke terdengar layaknya pengakuan kecil seorang bocah yang jauh memercayai bila alien datang ke bumi untuk mencuri otak manusia. Tawa lepas Sasuke kemudian bertanggung jawab atas empat siku-siku berjumlah tiga biji di setiap pelipis Naruto. "Kau! Kau seharusnya cukup bersyukur karena saat berhasil menyekapmu di landasan heli lokasi terakhir kau melakukan aksi kriminal, aku tidak segera menembakmu! Kalau iya—"

"Bukannya isi martil dalam _handgun_ milikmu sudah habis?" potong Sasuke. Memberi tatapan meremehkan. Pemuda Uzumaki ini semakin berang. "Lima kau gunakan saat aku masih di atas panggung. Dua saat aku membuka puncak atap. Lalu, sisanya—saat aku _sengaja _menjatuhkan diri dari heli untuk ditangkap olehmu."

Bagai terkena tamparan gurita raksasa. Ditambah dengan alas sepatu yang tak pernah dicuci selama berjuta-juta tahun. Itulah imaji yang berputar-putar dalam benak Naruto kemudian. Betapa kebodohan sesaat membuatnya menyadari hal kecil yang sempat terlupakan. Jika saja benar kronologis kejadian faktual seperti yang telah disebutkan Sasuke, maka detik itu juga, ia akan menjadi korban ke-seratus pemuda Uchiha ini. Siap-siap dengan parasut untuk melakukan penerjunan ke tebing terdalam di puncak dunia. Kalau perlu, hingga dimakan oleh Kaiju kategori lima sekaligus. Dunia miliknya telah runtuh dalam ukuran milisekon.

"Jangan membuat dalih, dasar kau—_urgh!_"

Seringai itu lagi-lagi menampar kewarasan Naruto.

"Apa, hn? Kau ingin berkata semua yang telah terjadi bukan suatu kebetulan? Kau seharusnya menyadarinya sejak awal, Naruto. Pencurian-pencurian kecil yang kulakukan. Merampok bank yang nyaris seluruh rekeningnya dikuasai oleh pelaku kriminal laknat. Kemudian, membagi-bagikan harta seorang milyuner bangsat bernama Danzo kepada mereka yang telah diambil uangnya melalui pajak. Tidakkah semua yang kulakukan sesungguhnya bukanlah _kejahatan_?" Dalam ketenangan, nada bicara pemuda itu menyerupai tuntutan seorang hakim pada seorang tersangka. Naruto merasa terdesak dan dilanda kebingungan. Kepercayaan di hatinya yang tumbuh subur akan keadilan di luar sana seolah-olah runtuh begitu saja. Kata-kata Kakashi terdengar benar sesaat setelahnya. Pemuda Uchiha ini jauh lebih hebat dalam menumbuhkan kenyataan baru di balik kebenaran yang sudah ada. Memutarbalikkan fakta berdasar teori silogisme. Bukan pada sepasang mata opal itu yang membuat sosok ini terlihat bagai pesulap dengan keahlian _genjutsu_, melainkan bisikan iblis miliknya. "Kau—seharusnya memahami hal ini jauh lebih baik daripada siapapun. Sebab, ayahmu dan ayahku hanyalah segelintir—"

"_Diam. _Jangan lanjutkan lagi."

"—korban kebengisan para penjahat korup yang haus akan takhta. Lalu—"

"_Diam. Diam. Diam. Tutup mulutmu itu, _Sasuke. Jangan kau lanjutkan lagi."

"—di saat mereka berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa putranya, apa yang didapatkan keduanya? Tidak a—"

"_SHUT UP! AKU BILANG TUTUP MULUTMU ITU, UCHIHA SASUKE!"_

Sepi. Vakum.

Seolah meredam semua bising yang ada. Tak ada suara. Tak ada bunyi. Menelan segala denting. Hanya tetesan hujan kecil yang terpercik bagai embun. Airmata menumpah di wajah yang kalut. Masa lalu merobek luka lama. Menyisipkan banyak kenyataan yang terlepas ke udara. Intimidasi satu pihak semacam ini sangat dibenci Naruto. Butuh waktu yang tak sebentar untuk meniti jalan panjang menuju kehidupan yang baru. Menjadi seorang Uzumaki dan bukannya Namikaze. Seorang Ayah yang mengabdikan dirinya pada kemakmuran dan kemaslahatan masyarakat miskin. Kaum papa yang butuh suara di atas kuasa para _borjuis. _Profesi yang akan mendekatkan nyawa dengan kematian. Di saat yang tepat, seorang anggota kepolisian memberinya tumpangan hidup. Menawarkan bahu untuk bersimpuh. Bersama-sama melalui banyak tragedi hidup di jalan berkelok. Membongkar kejahatan demi kejahatan yang selama ini menutupi kebenaran. Tidak menjustifikasi siapapun walau jelas bersalah di muka hukum. Hanya memberi bukti dan bukan janji.

Namikaze Minato. Uchiha Fugaku.

Dua nama yang tidak pernah asing di liang pendengaran Naruto. Pemuda itu menghapus bulir airmata yang tersisa dengan kasar. Kemarahan sudah sewajarnya nampak di air muka berwarna tan miliknya. Tetapi, pemuda Uchiha di depan sana mengantarkan kepadanya kisah klasik berselimutkan duka. Ia memilih terduduk diam kembali. Menundukkan wajah sementara tak memerhatikan jika ada luka yang cukup dalam tergambar di wajah tanpa ekspresi Sasuke.

"Danzo membunuh orang tua kita." Mulainya. Berbicara dengan nada monoton.

"Aku tahu." bisik Naruto.

"Jika saja kau tidak menghentikan misi terakhir yang kulakukan, kakek bangsat itu pasti mati. Ya. Tapi—melihat wajahmu dari atas heli cukup memberi jawaban yang sangat jelas," lanjutnya. Menegakkan kepala untuk menatap langit-langit ruangan. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Mengamati dalam-dalam sosok pemuda di hadapannya itu. Sepersekian detik berlalu dan keduanya memagutkan sepasang mata berbeda warna. Polikromatis dari harmonisme hidup, "menghabisinya dengan cara yang sama seperti dilakukan orang itu hanya akan menyisakan luka yang takkan terobati hingga kapanpun juga. Itu—yang ingin kau katakan, bukan?"

Sepasang biru laut Naruto membulat perlahan-lahan, tetapi tidak cukup lebar untuk menyaksikan senyum kecil yang cepat menghilang di bibir Sasuke. Ia menegakkan tumpuan dan bersikap tenang, "sebenarnya kau salah."

"Huh?"

"Yang sesungguhnya ingin kukatakan saat itu adalah—akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu dari jarak sedekat ini. Sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk memulai hidup baru dan menjalani karakter berbeda, Sasuke. Ya, kuakui memilih pekerjaan yang berkontradiksi dengan pilihan hidupmu adalah hal yang terlalu menyakitkan. Tetapi, kau akhirnya sadar jika—bukan ini yang diinginkan orang tua kita. Ada pilihan lain yang jauh lebih baik daripada itu semua. Meski pada akhirnya kita akan melalui fase semacam ini." Senyum cerah di bibir Naruto mengakhiri proklamasi tertunda atas apa yang sejak dulu ingin didengar oleh Sasuke. Ia memilih untuk membungkam kata selama mungkin dan mendengarkan kisah lain akan hidup pemuda Uzumaki itu. Perasaan aneh menyentil hatinya.

Laporan harian Naruto terabaikan. Teronggok menjadi selembar kertas tak bertuan di sisi meja. Kaleng soda mengering oleh waktu. Pendingin angin menghembuskan udara musim semi. Pena terjatuh dan menuliskan kisah lain dalam buku hidup. Dua anak manusia sedang menguntai cerita baru.

Apa yang terjadi di masa lalu akan berbentuk memori. Cukup untuk dikenang tanpa harus diungkit kembali. Naruto menyadari hal tersebut. Sasuke menemukan celah bersinar di balik kenyataan.

Karena ada ikatan yang menunjukkan jalan menuju masa depan. Walau, ide brilian lain turut menghapus luka lama.

.

.

.

Pagi tiba bersama bunyi kokangan senjata. Ada tawa ringan yang terdengar renyah. Dalam ruangan berukuran tujuh kali delapan meter, putih bersama aroma mawar mengisi tiap sudutnya. Perubahan yang mengindikasi sebuah informasi penting. Seorang pria berambut monokromatis mendelik tajam pada pemuda lain yang hanya terkekeh-kekeh seolah ia masih diberi hak untuk menikmati hembusan udara esok hari. Kemarahan memaksa logika Kakashi, pria beruban itu, untuk bersikap lebih dewasa. Sosok gadis yang kini telah seutuhnya terbalut dalam stelan resmi musim semi bersama jepit berbentuk dandelion putih di antara helai rambutnya, jua berdiri bersanding, namun memilih menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Dua manusia yang bersengkokol ini membuat pening di usia tua Kakashi berimbas pada tekanan darah yang meningkat drastis. Kakashi berubah dongkol. Seketika.

"Apa yang berusaha kalian rencanakan sejak awal, huh?" tuntut Kakashi pada Sakura dan Naruto. Keduanya hanya menampilkan cengiran ala masing-masing. Sembari memijit-mijit keningnya, pria berusia tiga puluh dua tahun ini mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah dalam kubikel yang seharusnya diisi oleh dua pemuda dan seorang gadis. Pertanyaannya saat ini adalah—ke mana pemuda yang satu lagi? Hanya ada Naruto yang tampak terkekeh ringan dan menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. Menjadikannya sosok tak bersalah sekalipun ingin didakwa.

"_Well, _kami dari Divisi Pengintaian tidak memiliki cukup bukti untuk menjebloskannya ke sel penjara. Dan kau tahu, Kakashi-_sensei, _saat aku terbangun tadi pagi—_ah, _perlu kuingatkan sekali lagi kalau aku benar-benar melakukan penjagaan duapuluhempat jam di dalam kantor—seperangkat kartu kredit berbagai bank, bukti transaksi gelap, serta sejumlah rekening gendut milik Direktur Shimura Corp. tersebar rapi di atas mejaku. Namun, ada beberapa bukti yang basah karena terkena—_hehe—_aku harus tertidur di atas meja sampai pagi dan tubuhku ikut-ikutan pegal. Serangkaian bukti-bukti sudah divalidasi oleh timku. Dan, pelimpahan berkas akan segera dilakukan. Yap." Penjelasan Sakura, si gadis berambut merah muda, menambah nyeri tak berkesudahan di kepala Kakashi. Ia pun berbalik dan menjauhi area berjeruji besi itu.

"Yah, yah. Kalau sudah begitu jadinya, memangnya aku bisa apa?" tukasnya tak peduli. Ia memilih menyalakan pemantik rokok dan menghisap dalam-dalam benda berbentuk silinder itu. Kedua matanya spontan melirik ke arah Naruto, "_ne, _Naruto."

"_H-hai'?_"

Mata lelah Kakashi berkedip sesekali. Bibirnya menggumamkan hal tak jelas di antara puntung rokok yang dihisapnya dengan nikmat.

"_Nice job. _Dan—atas perintah Jiraiya, kau diberi libur seminggu untuk menikmati dunia luar. Kuharap kau tidak termakan ajakan iblis _seseorang _kalau tak ingin leher terpenggal sia-sia di kesatuan, ok?"

Berikutnya, hanya binar kebahagiaan bersemu terang di wajahnya. Pemuda itu meloncat kegirangan.

"Huh, dasar bocah." ejek Kakashi. Ia melupakan sosok gadis yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Apa itu?" Rasa penasaran mengantarkannya pada perbuatan iseng. Melirik isi teks pesan yang dikirimkan Sakura kepada seseorang yang menyebut namanya dengan julukan _nightwalker—_pengintai malam_._ "Che, selalu memilih _codename_ yang buruk."

Sembari melirik ke tiap sudut langit-langit sel, zambrud milik si gadis mengamati penuh pergerakan kamera pengintai yang telah mati. Perbuatan siapapun itu pastilah bersumber dari kemampuan lihai tangan-tangan ajaib pesulap tak bernama. Tawa yang diselingi guyonan keluar santai dari bibir Sakura. "Haha. Tetap saja, _we can't deny who we were, _Kakashi-_sensei_. Ada misi lain yang harus aku lakukan. _Order is still order_. Lagipula, kita sudah memiliki bukti otentik untuk diperlihatkan di persidangan kelak." Tatapan Sakura tepat terarah pada empat kamera pengintai yang akan merekam segala pergerakan sosok yang baru saja kabur melewati parameter penjagaan ketat segerombol pasukan elit kepolisian Tokyo. Diikuti senyum cerah ala si gadis, Kakashi mengangguk.

"Tsk, tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai ya? Dasar kaku. Omong-omong, kau sengaja meletakkan kaleng soda itu, 'kan?" Telunjuk Kakashi mengarah pada seonggok botol silinder metalik yang telah berbentuk remasan, "kunci borgolnya ada di dalam, _yeah._" Berikutnya, Sakura tertawa kecil. Menghampiri si gadis, pria bertangan cepat ini memutar bola mata, "yah, apapun yang diperintahkannya, seperti yang kau bilang, _order is still order. _Karenanya—butuh bantuan untuk mengatasi stres, nona?" tawar pria Hatake itu dengan nada malas. Sosok yang diberi tawaran mengudikkan bahu. "_Very well_, kuharap orang itu benar-benar merasakan penderitaan kita. Memberi pekerjaan tiada henti seolah dunia adalah miliknya. Selamat bersenang-senang, _nightwalker—_atau siapapun namamu itu."

Keduanya pun menghilang tertelan kabut. Bagai serombongan pesulap dengan trik-trik magis mereka.

.

.

.

Ranjang berdecit. Bukti ada pertarungan sengit yang berlalu sekitar empatpuluhlima menit. Nyaris membuat pegas-pegas yang menyeimbangkan sosok-sosok manusia yang terbaring tanpa balutan kain di atasnya terjatuh mulus. Bukan pada berat badan yang harus ditumpu, melainkan gencatan demi gencatan tak berpeluru yang diakhiri dengan lenguhan panjang. Peperangan keduanya berujung pada lelah yang sama sekali tak menghasilkan darah. Hanya peluh keringat atas kerja keras berupa gesekan, dorongan, gesekan lalu dorongan, dan—gesekan serta dorongan. Dua hal saja namun memberi hasil yang sudah amat jelas. Bahkan, keremangan cahaya dalam kubikel minim properti itu tidak sama sekali mengusik aktivitas dua anak manusia berseragam tulang berbungkus kulit. Selimut tipis sudah jatuh di lantai kayu. Kegiatan produktif di malam hari semacam itu harus dikerjakan keduanya di tengah-tengah misi berbahaya sekalipun. Waktu yang mencekik adalah penyebab utama.

Cairan-cairan kental putih kekuningan menodai sprai ranjang. Bahkan, tubuh-tubuh keduanya. Mengakibatkan adanya aroma seks yang sangat menusuk hidung di seisi ruangan.

Satu di antara pemuda di atas ranjang memilih tuk terduduk diam si tepi ranjang berdecit. Sembari menyalakan rokok dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam, dilepaskannya jua beban yang selama ini mengisi jiwa miliknya. Seringai cukup mewarnai wajahnya saat tiba-tiba saja ada lengan jahil memutari pinggang rampingnya.

"Satu ronde lagi, _please_." pinta sosok berwajah ceria ini. Menampilkan tatapan memohon layaknya anak anjing kelaparan.

"Ini bukan bokongmu, bodoh." Jawaban terlogis, terkejam, dan terampuh. Berpura-pura terisak layaknya bocah kecil kehilangan permen _loly _sudah menjadi kebiasaan pemuda bermarga Namikaze ini. Memutar bola mata sembari menghembuskan bebas asap-asap keabuan ke udara bebas. Tak ada pilihan lain selain turut bangkit dan duduk meski merenggut kesal. "Kakashi dan Sakura bergerak menuju gedung utama _Serpeant Foundation_ milik Orochimaru. Mereka akan mengirim pesan setelah berhasil membuat salinan pengiriman uang ke berbagai rekening palsu." terang si pemuda berambut segelap malam sembari membuka-buka ponsel cerdas miliknya. Beberapa susunan surat elektrik tanpa nama dibuka-bukanya sembarangan. Ia lalu mendesah panjang.

"Itu bagus. Rencana akan berjalan dengan sukses kalau begitu. Hahh—" Merebahkan tubuhnya dan membuat bunyi benturan pegas dengan kayu ranjang. Pemuda ini mahfum cara menghancurkan benda-benda di sekitarnya. "Perhatikan ini, Sasuke."

Kartu poker muncul secara ajaib dari tangan-tangan kosong. Seolah memiliki sayap hingga membuat aksi melayang-layang di atas kepala keduanya. Tepat saat satu kartu terakhir terjatuh ke ranjang, buru-buru ia menyembunyikannya. Menyuruh pemuda berkulit pucat itu membuat tebakan mujur.

"Tsk. Kau benci angka duabelas karena itu adalah tanggal kematian Ayahmu. Kau benci angka lima karena itu adalah bulan saat Ibumu terdiagnosis dengan gangguan memori akut. Kau benci angka sepuluh karena itu adalah tanggal dan bulan kelahiranmu. Lalu—kau benci angka satu, empat, enam, tujuh, delapan, Jack, Queen, King, dan—jangan coba-coba menipuku dengan As wajik. Karena, hanya kartu itu yang kau jadikan sebagai sandi misi berikutnya."

Senyum merekah disertai tawa gegap gempita mengakhiri sesi permainan kecilnya. Ia memeluk pemuda Uchiha ini seerat mungkin. Mendaratkan kecupan ringan di leher putihnya. "Wow, sudah banyak _kissmark _di sini. Siapapun bisa melihatnya, Sa-su-ke."

"Tsk." Sosok di sebelahnya menambahi dengan hinaan. Menghabiskan sisa rokok dan meletakkan puntungnya di atas asbak keramik. Mengibaskan anak-anak rambut yang terjatuh di sisi-sisi wajahnya. Sudut tergelap dari sepasang biji opalnya melirik tubuh mulus berwarna _tan _di sisinya. Mengumbar tanpa rasa malu setiap bagian anatomi tubuh yang sempurna, tak terbaluti kain apapun. "_Nightwalker. _Kenapa kau memilih nama itu?"

Spontan, ada gerakan mata kelam berbelok arah tepat menemui sepasang opal itu. Namun, cepat berubah ke langit-langit atap, "itu karena—ada satu malam di masa lalu yang kerapkali menghantui mimpi-mimpiku. Malam penembakan _Oyaji. _Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah, mengabaikan larangan _Kaa-chan_, dan berlari mengikutinya. Tak tahunya, bedebah sialan itu mengarahkan tembakannya pada _Oyaji_—tepat mengenai jantungnya. Jadi, kuputuskan sejak saat itu untuk terus menggunakan julukan pengintai malam sebagai _codename_. Yah, picisan sih tapi lumayan keren juga. Haha. Lalu, kau—memangnya _Sharingan_ berarti apa? Matamu tidak pernah berhasil menghipnotis siapapun, 'kan?" Tutur si pemuda dengan ejekan. Menjulurkan lidah ke arah pemilik mata setajam elang itu.

Kesal. Bukan empat siku-siku yang muncul, tetapi seringai menawan layaknya serigala di tengah bulan baru—atau mungkin saja _vampire _yang telah menargetkan buruannya. Berikutnya, nafas pemuda berambut pirang itu tercekat. Seolah oksigen dalam paru-parunya tersedot habis. Ada jemari-jemari kuat yang berusaha mencekik lehernya. Meremas tulang dan organ di dalamnya. Mencoba mengakhiri hidup dalam ironitas ekspresi. Wajah keduanya hanya berbeda tiga senti saja sebelum kecupan yang basah dan dalam terjadi selama waktu tak singkat.

Bergerilya. Mencari celah dan sudut di dalam rongga yang panas. Lidah dan lidah bertemu. Menggerakkan otot-otot rahang semaksimal mungkin.

Hingga—ada tawa yang tiba-tiba lepas.

"Hahahaha!"

"Che! Kenapa kau malah tertawa seperti itu, hah?" Di antara desah peluh meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin, pemuda ini bangkit sempurna. Menyaksikan adegan aneh yang dilakukan sosok Namikaze di bawahnya.

"Hahahah! Hahh—" Selesai dengan sesi menggerakkan otot perut dan dada, ia bergumam sembari menghilangkan bulir airmata bahagia, "—coba tebak. Di antara kau dan aku, yang mana memiliki kemampuan akting lebih baik? Hm, hm?"

Melipat tangan di dada dan mengerutkan kening, "huh, aku benci teka-teki, Naruto. Terlebih jika kau yang memainkannya."

"Oh, ayolah. Kalau kau bisa menebaknya, akan kuhadiahi kau Menara _Eiffel—_kalau bisa."

Menatap sinar yang mulai menyingsing perlahan dari balik tirai jendela dan menurunkan tungkai tuk merasakan hawa dingin dari lantai kayu. Membuat langkah perlahan menuju kubikel yang memberi akses penuh terhadap dunia luar. Hembusan udara musim semi mengawali hari baru yang akan dimulai. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit tampak berhamburan di sepanjang pengelihatannya yang tajam. Awan-awan mengumpul bagai lautan kapas. Cerobong-cerobong gedung industri mengeluarkan asap pekat. Melihat ke bawah, aktivitas manusia berlalu-lalang membuat barisan semut. Dari ketinggian ini, Sasuke Uchiha dapat melihat segalanya. Sejauh apapun yang diinginkannya. Seluas manapun di dunia ini.

Ponsel pribadinya berbunyi, menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Tanpa melihat isinya, sudah jelas informasi apa yang tersedia.

"Tetap gunakan topeng itu dan bersikaplah yang wajar, _dobe_. Kau lebih tahu jawabannya dibandingkan aku."

Tirai-tirai membungkus tubuh pucat. Mengedarkan bak sayap burung-burung gereja. Hilang termakan trik tipuan sulap. Uchiha Sasuke menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Hmm, paling tidak beri aku ucapan selamat pagi atau _aku pergi_. Dasar, _teme._"

.

.

.

_A magician is a person with thousands lies_

_so never trust them_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Konkrit dan review sangat diapresiasi. :


End file.
